Fahrenheit 451 Epilogue
by funkylover69
Summary: Guy Montag escapes. Story happens 1-2 years after.


Jimmy Xu 3/10/03 Fahrenheit 451 Epilogue Silver  
  
It was a red brick house. An old house with the steps in the front of the house but a side door used to enter. It was as if the front door were only used for show. There was a rather large white window in the front of the house. On certain days one could walk by and hear the by gone Sonatas and pieces of Bach, Chopin, Mozart, and Beethoven. Whatever the reason be it was a phenomenon that happened to the select. Upon entering the house it seemed disproportional to the size of the house outside. Inside the house, the space seemed to expand to be double the size. The staircases were wooden and well worn but one could just make out that a long time ago, someone put great care into the intricacies of every nuance in the house. The walls were of cherry wood and one could barely make out that it was fire proofed. There was a certain smell inside, the sweet smell of love manifested in baked goods. Oddly enough there was an absence of furniture that only added to the unusualness of this house. It was this house that two men entered, carrying a box between them. Both men were clean-shaven but both with an air of weariness about them. Both of these men had this ability, this power to blend into the crowd. They could look normal and innocent. One of the men seemed older then the other and there was just something different about him. It wasn't something that could be seen, but it could be felt. There was this element that the younger man did without. The experience that the older man had and his stalwart character really made people trust him. His experience emanated from him, one could walk by him and feel his presence but never know what it was. The younger man was built and had piercing dark eyes. His manner was very indifferent but not with an air of authority, but with a thought of all knowing ness.  
  
Once they relieved themselves of their outer garments, they quickly unloaded the contents of the box and placed them on the bookshelves. One of the men by the name of Guy Montag recalled that it was nearly a year ago when he was a fugitive. He had the ironic occupation of being a fireman that led to his demise. A mixture of guilt, grief, and disgust led him to become a "revolutionary", and under the forcible guiding of his conscience and Granger, his fellow revolutionary, they had planted books in the house of firemen across the state. Montag had been running because he had killed three firemen and destroyed a hound. He could remember watching the portable monitor announcing that another alarm had been sent and that the house of the Blacks had been burnt because of book keeping. After that a string of firemen's houses were burned. That led to a nationwide controversy. The whole institution of firehouses was questioned and people began to wonder. And because of that people were becoming bolder, hiding books. If the firemen, the very people who were responsible for protecting the society from these books were in fact influenced and infected then who is there to trust. The government started to crackdown but with the war going on the government wasn't successful.  
  
Montag and Granger had succeeded in having a haven for books. The books would be wrapped and boxed and shipped under the pretense of destroying them later, but in actuality they were being sent to the hundreds of people country-wide who wanted to memorize the book then burn it. Each box had a governmental stamp on it and a seal of privacy to deter any nosy postal boy who wanted to take a look. But many times the recipient of the precious book would read and memorize the book but instead of burning it, they would sell it. If you know the right people, books can go for quite a pretty penny. It could bring in three or four kilos of cocaine. That's only if you don't get caught. And there were always plenty of government agents posing to be potential buyers and putting a sting up.  
  
The two men then ventured through the side door to the great outdoors. While they were walking through the crowd, they turned on their special "abilities" and blended into the masses. All the people were on their way to see the new "family". Soon most everyone vacated the streets to sit in their parlor. This time was particularly dangerous because every time there is a fugitive that is not caught, there must be retribution for society, so the law enforcers find whatever person they can find on the street, there at the time and distribute a healthy dose of justice. They met with their fellow compatriots in an abandoned basement in the "bad" part of town. There, education and social awareness ran rampant. It was acceptable to use most drugs. In fact it was encouraged. It gave the hedonistic people what they wanted. The government made money off the sell and distribution of mind-altering substances such as cocaine, heroine, and other various amphetamines.  
  
Todays' meeting was a cause for celebration. The government was slowly crumbling because of the financial strain due to war and internal affairs. Most people were aware of this unless they were in a drug-induced nirvana. The ignorance of many people inhibited their awareness but the others have noticed slight changes. The cars have been going faster, there were not as many police cars anymore. The regulations about most everything from cigarettes to shows were loosened. The topic for today's discussion was the lax security. Their association's goal was to influence the public using various anonymous mediums. The public wanted and needed change, changed for the better, but no one desired to do anything. The main goal was to amass the numerous "books", the chapters three and four of Don Quixote currently residing in Houston, or Catcher in the Rye of Seattle. And then their plan was to print the copies of the books and distribute them to the public. Granger turned on the monitor. The light radiated from it casting a haunting glow across the dimly lit basement. The news was that they were destroying some firehouses. This was cause for celebration. This was the first step on the road to eventual freedom. And maybe they could rewrite history and create a bright future. 


End file.
